1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck rails, and more particularly pertains to a new truck rail design which permits the rails to be concurrently connected if desired to a headache rack, tool box and truck side panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable truck rail assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing side support on truck beds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations. In this regard the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. However, the truck rail assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating a versatile and rapid connection of a rail assembly to truck side panels, headache racks, and tool boxes.
More particularly, removable truck rail assemblies are well known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,606, which issued to R. Tuerk on Nov. 4, 1980, wherein a conventional and well accepted truck stake arrangement is disclosed. With reference to this patent, it will be noted that conventional truck stake assemblies are typically attached to truck side panels by the positioning of one or more stakes in apertures formed along top edges of the panels. While being functional for their intended purpose, these side panel constructions frequently lack substantial stability and can be easily jarred loose from the truck bed in response to sudden jolts to the truck main frame structure. As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatuses and methods for more securely attaching truck side rail assemblies to truck beds and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.